I'll Steal Your Heart Doki!
by Queenie515
Summary: A short story about Amu's love.


'…If you don't take it, _I'll_ steal your Heart.'

Don't cut on my story just because I don't like Tadamu as much as you Tadamu fans do. I'm actually more of an Amuto shipper, though, if you want, I could write an actual Tadamu story.

"A-Amu-chan." Tadase blushed as he held my hand in this, stuttering my name a few times.

"Tadase-kun?" I stared back at him with wide eyes, my face hot because of his face so close to mine.

"Would you…let me fall in love with you?" His nose was almost touching mine we were so close. He leaned in and kissed me gently, then stared back at me with loving eyes as he slowly pulled away.

"Is it really me that you want, or Amulet Heart?" I said the question out without thinking, but I knew that I needed to know the question.

"Amu-chan," he said softly as he placed his hand on my cheek, "Of course I want you…and _only_ you."

My heart started to slow down a bit, now beating softer with a warm feeling coming over me. I put my hands on his hand, and pressed my cheek into it while I closed my eyes. After a second or two, I looked back at him with the softest eyes and smile I could ever make, and leaned over to hug him. I wrapped my arms around his upper torso, beneath his arms, and buried my face in his warm shirt. I breathed in his sweet scent while hugging him tightly, and as he hugged me back, I began to fall asleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I found that Tadase had gotten permission to spend the night, and my parents even let him sleep in my room. I wondered if he had tricked them into it by using his princely charm or if they genuinely trusted him not to get perverted with me while I was asleep. Either way, he spent the night in my bed, with me in it.

Every-so-often, we went on dates, or 'outings' as he told Mother. Ikuto stepped in on our dates, and sometimes we went on little explorations of our own, but Tadase always ended up finding me.

After a while, Tadase became sort of distant. He started ignoring me more and more. When we went on missions to revert the X-Eggs back to normal, he would always stop and stare at me as Amulet Heart, and I started to think, 'Maybe he really _did_ only like me for Amulet Heart.' Sooner or later, I became depressed and ignored him myself. When he noticed that he was hurting me, he tried to make up, but I only turned him down.

I was walking down an alleyway when it happened. Two men tried to steal my money, but Ikuto came to my rescue. Exhausted after fighting them off, he flopped down on the concrete. My eyes, which had been tearing up from fear, had begun to clear again.

"Thank you, Ikuto." I said as I kneeled down on my knees and hugged him, a tear rolling down my face. As I leaned back from the hug, he stared at me with sad eyes.

"I know that Tadase hurt your feelings." He said as he put his hand on my cheek and wiped off the tear with his thumb. "Please don't cry because of him. I know that he said he'd be there for you when you needed him, but he wasn't this time. So…would you be mine instead?"

My heart thumped, my eyes widened, my face reddened. My heart pounded as I searched through my mind for a way to answer, but I could only stare at him.

Seeing that I couldn't reply, he looked down dejectedly, then stood up and offered me his hand with a warm smile. My eyes watered a bit, so I rubbed my sleeve over my closed eyes, and took his hand.

On the way home, I got tired of walking, so he decided to carry me the rest of the way. He leaped up to the second story of my house, onto my balcony, and gently set me down. He opened the door for me, waited for me to change into my pajamas, and then tucked me into bed. He kissed me on the forehead, and said goodnight before leaving.

On my way to school, I was about to go around the corner of a building when I saw Tadase confronting Ikuto about something. Trying to find out what they were talking about, I leaned in as much as I could without being discovered. I saw something shine in Ikuto's eyes, and I knew he had found me.

"What did you say to Amu-chan?" Tadase yelled while Ikuto glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"I didn't say anything, Little King, but if you don't take it, _I'll_ steal your Heart!" He said slyly with a grin. I gasped. Tadase must have heard me, because he looked over at me with a shocked face.

"Amu-chan!" He yelled as he ran towards me.

"Ikuto…" I stared at him with wide eyes. Tadase stopped in his tracks, his eyes watering a bit, and then glared at Ikuto before running off.

I walked over to Ikuto, not losing eye contact with him the entire way. He looked down at me with warm, loving eyes. I took his hand in mine and, after a second of staring at him, I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.

"Amu, I love you."

"I love you too, Ikuto."

Ikuto leaned down and kissed me passionately, and we had a happy ending.


End file.
